Moya Shashin (nee. Inazuma)
Moya Shashin (nee. Inazuma)(モヤ写真 [ 稲妻]) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic experience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Yakuza was born into the Uchiha clan, cousin of Shisui Uchiha. Her father was murdered when she was two. At age five, Itachi started training her. At age seven, she went to see the Hokage one day, came back the next day to see that everyone was dead. She went into the academy and became a ninja(gennin). After that, she was put in team 7 with Kakshi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura due to the fact that she keeps them going and to make sure they do their job. After the chuunin exams, she ran away from the villiage seeking a purpose, her destiny and her true path. Yakuza became assassin for hire for two year and then was captured by the Akatsuki, so she became a member. In shippuden after the Akatsuki deaths, she went back to assassinating and was finally captured by leaf ninja. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Yakuza is very impatient and hate to be rushed. She doesnt like people who rush her, keep her waiting and make her choose between two things important to her. She can be playful and fun around her friends and family. She can also be very serious especially during battles and missions. She always has a smile on her face especially when she kills and has a rather disturbing evil laugh. She is like a learder/boss and is good at keeping people on order, she is very organized and wont allow anyone to mess up. She hates the way Sasuke acts, like is attitude. Same with Sakura who has an obsesion with Sasuke which distracts her. Yakuza likes Narutos personality from how he never gives up, which inspired her. Shes not too smart, and not dumb. She likes to get to the point instead of having to wait for a lecture, speech or rules. She also thinks people who make speeches before a battle are ready to die. She tends to stay calm, but once they push it too far you cant stop her, Appearance Moya has thick, curly mint teal hair, usually kept pulled back in a ponytail, bun, or braid, she doesn't have any bangs, says it makes it easier for when she fights. She has ivory skin with 2 black lines on each cheek and a swirl on he forehead. She also has angular gold eyes, and a larger nose. Moya's body is lankily built, but strong. In the orriginal series, Moya wore her Jounin vest overtop a wrap chest cover, a long dark gray scarf, a cream corset-like skirt, longer in the back, corset tie in the front and black, double layered fishnet pants, longer on one side than the other. She kept her hair pulled back in a ponytail on the back of her head with her headband on her forehead, she also wore reversable fist gloves, black on one side adn white on the other, usually she wore them with the white side out and part of it rolled into a cuff showing the black. As shoes she wore traditional knee high black shinobi boots. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such She is good at Taijutsu but not better then Gai and Lee. She does not use her Mangekyo Sharingan. She is good with chakra and swords/katanas. She prefers to use the katana she stole. She is immortal. Her weakness is seeing someone she likes hurt or being threatened. She is good with medical ninjitsu but not better than Sakura and Tsunade. She has a revival justu, the more she uses it, she will have a better risk of dyingher immortality. She prefers to get straight to the point instead of listening to lectures and speeched before battle. She is also does not like to use her fire jutsus because heat makes her slow down. Also, she gets distracted when they talk about why she shoudnt have been born an Uchiha because she doesnt use fire jutsus or her Sharingan. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Uchiha